


Birthday Mornings

by KodakKink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, like sanji is really sappy, sanji is a sap, zoro is just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodakKink/pseuds/KodakKink
Summary: Wrapped in toned arms, nothing but his lover and own body to call his own. The rise and fall of a heavy chest behind him.. The weight of a cheap motel's blanket granting them the warmth the room would not. Sanji couldn't ask for anything more than this, such a frail moment the two didn't get near as much as they should. He happened to have the luck of him this morning..
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Birthday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday fic!  
> I meant to write this last month but just couldn't find the inspiration to do so.
> 
> -
> 
> Goal: 1,000 Words  
> End: 2,450 words

Wrapped in toned arms, nothing but his lover and own body to call his own. The rise and fall of a heavy chest behind him.. The weight of a cheap motel's blanket granting them the warmth the room would not. Sanji couldn't ask for anything more than this, such a frail moment the two didn't get near as much as they should. He happened to have the luck of him this morning.. 

Insistencies of his own to stay a secret amongst their companions, their friends, it was his own choice to make things difficult. As in their own chances of getaways were during the crew's blackout drunk nights or so little as a night at some run down motel on any island they can dock at. They didn't get this luxury often.. Though he cherished his partner as much as he can when they were alone, a polar opposite from the brutish nature the two gave each other while around their friends.  
Every heave of his lover's chest moved himself, pressed flush to him in the sole desperation of knowing he wouldn't be able to be this close to him for long. It was a breath of fresh air, truly.. Being awake before his odd marimo, a form of peace and vulnerability the man would never give off unless in such a headspace. Sanji could lay here like this forever.. Curled in against Zoro, his breaths equaling into his, his warmth being his own. 

Roughly padded fingers, aged and worn from years of use in the kitchen, dusted along and over those arms securing him. By now he's memorized every scar, every beauty mark, every kiss the sun has left on him. He knows Roronoa, years of traveling with him, every day waking up and seeing him.. Sanji knows him. And Zoro knows him all the same. 

With delicate precision, simply stroking his arms wasn't enough. He angled himself carefully over to face his sleeping beauty. And a beauty he was.. Albeit to any normal person, the open and drooling mouth might not be the most attractive thing, but it was apart of his swordsman. Love was a word he could use for any one of his nakama, but Zoro.. There's a difference between love and in-love, another thing Sanji knew well.. Years of hopelessly following and falling over any sad soul who even glanced his way, the blonde was a prime example of a romantic. But Zoro.. Beautiful, dumb, mossy Zoro. He could go toe to sword with his equal any and every day, and by all means he has for a long time now, but nothing could've prepared Sanji for the searing hot reality that he'd, somewhere along the line, fallen for this neanderthal. It was a hurdle, something he wasn't prepared for given a seemingly hetero lifestyle- fawning over any feminine lady who stepped foot near him. Zoro was a bucket of ice compared to all of what he was used to, a minor definition of what Sanji would call the scum of men. But he couldn't complain.. Because although he'd met him with so many challenges, so much trouble for the two of them to come to terms together-, they did eventually become one. 

There were a lot of differences between them, truly. But they worked it through together, it could've been like nothing ever even changed after they declared their relationship. They both went head to head still, Sanji still worshiped the ladies, and Zoro, in every context, was the same gruff asshole that he'd fallen for. So with a slight shimmy to inch his own face away from the slobbering one, he drifted his hand up to graze over the faded and prominent scars dotted around his lover's torso. Then further up to brush his thumb softly over the one that had blinded the man in that eye. This was a kind of tranquility he wouldn't trade for the world.. 

As he had been raising his palm to thread through the lawn his companion called hair, the man himself had stirred. Starting with the closing of a disgustingly saliva coated mouth, then a calloused hand meeting his own in his hair. Hand broader than his own plucked his fingers away just enough to grab his hand and lace their fingers together. In an automatic gesture, Sanji brought their hands down to press loving kisses along Zoro's knuckles. He was the one who broke the silence, blue eyes meeting usually blown pupils,"Happy Birthday, angel.." Sanji brought his free hand up to haphazardly wipe off Zoro's drenched lips, then leaned over to steal his first kiss of the morning. When he pulled away, he was met with one of the many stupid smiles he'd had first been annoyed over, now grown to love dearly. 

"Thanks.." his lover had retaliated by bringing him back in for another kiss, an anemic little thing but romantic to him none the less.  
The peace of the moment didn't last much longer now that the unit in the room had woken up, just as soon to push himself up onto an elbow and loom over Sanji. His insistence on continuing their little kisses grew as he leaned back down to steal another, pressing into it with an eager Sanji knew by now. They wouldn't get this chance once they left this motel, not until the next island that, by chance, was semi-sorta pirate friendly. 

It was as soon as that kiss had been initiated that Sanji responded with as much desperation, a fire seeming to light on nothing but the first pitiful swipe of a match on a board. With his hand still wrapped in Zoro's, he gracefully rolled over to straddle his lover's waist. While a broad palm reached down to grasp at his waist, Sanji's reached up to cup his cheek. Thumb more than grateful to have the chance to touch over skin gifted by no one less than the gods.

As Zoro licked into his mouth, he met him midway into their heated passion. He loved him, truly, thoroughly.. Though it won't leave this room, not until the next one they're graced with, he does love him. Even if it's just about kicking the moss for brains overboard and even if it's the asshole complaining about his cooking, Sanji was so deep into this that he might not be able to come back from it. He doesn't know if he wants to come back from it. He wants this.. He wants Zoro, every aching or annoying moment the brute could gift him, he wanted that. 

With a hand tangling up into Zoro's hair, he had to eventually pull back for air. What he breathed here wasn't what he needed anymore, what he needed was to breathe through his lover. Nothing but the two of them, nothing ahead or behind them nor around them. Judging by how Zoro ran his hands so kindly over his waist, as if admiring Sanji in what little ways that pea sized brain could; he could safely assume they were on the same page. With a light swipe to press another kiss to his light, he kneeled further down and between his knees. Then lower so he was level with loosely clothed groin. 

At the beginning, they would've never moved so smoothly into this, nothing but pure tired love to fuel their libido. At the beginning, they'd take minutes before they got to this step, odd and flimsy with no knowledge of the other's body outside of battle. Sanji sure didn't.. His partner at the time had been his first male, someone he had no idea how to please other than that of what he knew to do to himself. That was enough though.. Zoro was easy to please, he learned. The man wasn't the most responsive, another difference than his past female lovers. He definitely wasn't all that suave or smooth when he wanted something, his gruff antisocial nature following him into the bedroom the same way it had been outside. That was fine for Sanji.. That was great for him. The marimo had ended up being something of what Sanji would call a 'service top', a category he fell into himself given the right mood. Their eager aggressiveness in battle matched up in bed, never far behind each other, always on par. 

He couldn't ask for better.. As he rolled down Roronoa's sweatpants, a hand graciously slid into his hair encouragingly. Calloused fingers, so different from his own, seemed to dig into his scalp without meaning to. That was fine.. Everything Zoro could give to him right now was more than fine. 

When he looked up towards Zoro, the look Sanji was met with could've had him floating in the All Blue and he wouldn't had known any better. That same look of vulnerability, clear love he never was able to see when they were in a group.. It looked so pure and soft on such a cold face.  
Demon, they called him. At the start, he had believed it too, when the young man had all but thrown himself in front of the legendary hawk-eye's blade. Such a psychotic move until he realized how brave Zoro had been, how human he was. With humanity came getting to know him, even if it was in battle.. And over time he'd grown to see him as his angel, someone who'd always have his and the crew's back even through the worst fights. His angel.. Such a fitting title for the face he was blessed with seeing right now. 

That rough hand slid through his hair again, tenderly guiding him to his rightful place. Sanji had made quick work to strip him of his boxers, raising a hand after to grasp Zoro's wrist. He lovingly pulled that calloused hand down to his lips again, pressing kisses along his palm, his fingers, and along his wrist. 

"I love you.." 

Sanji wasn't quite so sure he heard those words correctly, he hummed out in question against his wrist. 

"I love you-," so kindly repeated itself.

Oh how large Sanji smiled as he returned that hand back into his hair. "I love you too," he responded clearly. These words were such a delicacy.. Something he could never hear enough of coming from the second in command. 

Sanji took ahold of his prize with as much care as he would his own hands, roaming a few loving little kisses up along Zoro's length before solidly pressing one against his head. He couldn't had asked for anything more than the inwards gasp his lover had in response, a good sign in all it's nature. So he proceeded by moving his hand down to softly fondle his lover's balls and part his lips to take him into his mouth. 

Sanji didn't have much of an oral fixation, shockingly enough. Zoro was the one who enjoyed stuffing just about anything Sanji had to give, taking it all with as much eager and enjoyment as possible. But he could always get behind this, tender mornings where he wanted nothing less than Zoro's everything. 

Tender rocking did the trick as he further sank him into his mouth, peering up and to what he could see of Zoro's face as he picked up a slow consistent bob of his head. Darkened eyes met his head on, silent other than the shaky breaths he'd grant him whenever Sanji would inch down lower. When he'd hollowed his cheeks to suck him in is when he got another proper reaction, the oncoming groan ringing like heaven's choirs in his ears. He would never get used to such a blessing, being honored to be so in touch with this man.

Once Sanji's nose brushed against Zoro's base is when he let his thoughts wander. The crew had just about insisted that they stay on the ship for Zoro's birthday. It was the man himself that said he wanted to stay elsewhere.. Sanji briefly wondered how they were doing. Once in a blue moon did the crew have to wake up without breakfast on the table. They're fine.. They'll have their meals later, after he's done here with his lover. He was in absolutely no hurry to give up his personal time with Zoro. 

When the hands in his hair softly grasped his head, he took that as his cue to get moving. With a consistent bob of his head, he fell into a rhythm. Sanji ran his hands over and along his lover's thighs, lovingly massaging the skin in his palms. Everything about Zoro was so.. so perfect to him, so determined, so unbelievably strong. 

At some point, Zoro played a part finally in flexing his hips up to rock into Sanji's mouth. The new action was warmly welcomed. It wasn't but a few minutes of providing kitten licks and passionate sucks that the tell-tale sign of his lover's climax was nearing. He could never blame him for being so easy to please.. Being on their crew, pirates in general, pleasure was a rare thing to come across. 

Sanji took this time to tuck down his own boxers absent-mindedly and take himself into his hand. With a pattern and pace he knew all too well, one meant to get himself off, he began to stroke himself. A flick of a wrist here, a curl of the fist there-, the sight of Zoro.. It's all he could ever ask for and all he needed right now.

Hollowing his cheeks to bring Zoro to completion at near about the same time as himself, nothing but a sharp inhale from his partner as he emptied him out. He swallowed around his length as he came up and had to bite back the urge to immediately lean up and kiss Zoro. He could guess the man wasn't nearly as awake as himself, such rowdy behavior would spoil the morning glow his birthday boy gave off. 

Sanji gave a parting kiss to the head of Zoro's dick, which earned a gruff scoff and laugh from his silent partner. He loved that laugh.. so much.. A smile inevitably formed on his lips as he crawled back up to lay besides Zoro again. He paid no mind to the mess when he pulled the blankets back up and over them,"I love you-." He couldn't say it enough, never enough to Zoro. 

"I love you too, you sap," and he could never hear it enough from Zoro. He could never savor these moments as much as he dreamed he could. But he'd savor them as well as he could.. He'd savor this and everything else Zoro could provide to him till he couldn't anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I got really sloppy and rushed there at the end!  
> Had originally expected this to be an anal fic but just didn't have it in me to truly finish this fic up.  
> Happy Birthday, Zoro!!!


End file.
